unrequited love of a knight and princess
by darkboy18
Summary: it's been 2 years since Ganon was defeated and peace has come, but something was amiss, it seems that a princess has feelings for a certain warrior, then one day when a storm came she stay with him and unresolved feelings rise to the surface. will Zelda and Link tell how they feel about each other? Find out
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's a new one shot story

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

 **2 years later…**

It's been 2 years since Calamity Ganon has been defeated and peace has returned to Hyrule, Zelda had taken the throne and was able to repair the relationships with the other kingdoms and also had the castle repaired. During the rebuilding Zelda has chosen 4 new champions from each tribe that will represent them and protect Zelda from danger and also honor the previous champion's that served the royal family 100 years ago.

Speaking of danger the Yiga clan had tried to kill Zelda to avenge their fallen friends and get revenge on her and the Shiekah tribe for exiling them long ago but the champions and Link were able to stop them but their leader tried to go for Zelda by taking out his sword and aimed for her but Link stopped him by piercing his heart and fall dead, the rest of the clan were then captured.

Because of their crime of attempted assassination to the crown Zelda had their powers sealed and sentenced to life in a maximum prison far from the kingdom where they can do no harm to anyone ever again.

With the Yiga clan gone peace has come to Zelda as last.

As the kingdom was rebuild Zelda call for sorceresses and wizards to help cast spells on the guardians so if someone like Ganon tried to control them he can't because they will be immune to his power.

With the guardians spread out to key locations Hyrule is safe, the champions return to their homes but they're ready to defend the kingdom when the time comes.

Zelda was on her throne finishing talking with her advisors about certain things and when they left she went to her room to be by herself.

She threw herself to her bed and buried her face in a pillow.

She was exhausted, day in and day out the things to be advise to do and other things are starting to take their toll on her and all she want is to rest for a while.

As she drifts into sleep her mind began to remember one person that seems to make her heart fluttered and help her defeat Ganon and allowing her to seal him away and came back.

"Link…" she uttered.

Her chosen knight and champion the one chosen by the master sword, the person she knew while they were growing up, he was there for her when things are tough, despite her venting her frustration on him, he stayed by her side, even with dealing with her father the king.

She has been in love with him for a long, long time, but their positions would cause issues. After saving her from being killed by the Yiga clan she fell head over heels in love in him, she wanted to tell him but things got in the way and when Link was taken to the shrine to put in a healing sleep and she placed the sword in the forest and as she kept Ganon in check she prayed that one day she'll be able to tell Link how she truly feels.

She looked at the window as the stars and the moon were out and wonders how is Link doing now that Ganon is gone?

Link had finished putting his horse in the stable for the night as he went in the house to rest, he came back from doing odd jobs throughout different villages and towns and use the rupees he gets to paid for supplies and other things to keep his home.

After Ganon was defeated and the Yiga clan gone Link decided to be on his own for a while, he helps out in different villages and towns to help out and also deal with any trouble with monsters that tried to be sneaky and attack the people.

Also he's been traveling to get readjust after awakening from his 100 year sleep and with his memory restored Link was able to enjoy his memories and make new ones.

As he lay on his bed he recalled his restore memories and the ones of Zelda flows through his mind.

What no one knows is that Link is in love with the princess and he kept it to himself, he kept those feelings locked away because if she knew things would be awkward and he won't be able to focus on his duties and that was way before he had his big sleep. But now that the fight is over and the kingdom at peace he can relax but he remains vigilant in case evil ever try to sneak in and cause trouble again.

He looked at the stars from the sky light and wonders if Zelda feels the same about him and the uncertainty of not knowing plagues him.

What Link doesn't know is that Zelda feels the same and how would the two confess their feelings for each other? Well like the old saying goes life finds a way.

One day one of Zelda's trackers has come to inform her that he saw Link heading for a town near Death Mountain bringing supplies.

Not wanting to miss her chance Zelda went to get a cowl and cape and her horse headed out.

Link arrived in town and many people came as he unloaded his cart giving the supplies to the people.

Just then he heard screaming coming from the north part of town as a horde of big monsters were coming in with their clubs swinging.

"Not this time." said Link and got his bow and drew his arrows from his quiver.

First he fire 3 frost arrows to freeze them, then he use the tablet to stop time and after using a big club to hit them a couple of times as the time freeze wore off they were sent flying.

"Hmph! Stupid jerks." muttered Link.

The townspeople cheer for joy as Link send the monsters packing, they hoisted him up and carrying him around town.

Zelda arrived half an hour later and saw Link as he was getting back on his horse.

"Link!" she called out to him.

Link turned around and saw Zelda riding towards him and came to a stop.

"Zelda what brings you here?" he asked.

The princess stared in his eyes and her heart beats fast and her cheeks were turning red.

"Uh Zelda everything ok?" he asked her.

Zelda regain her composure and shake her head.

"What brings you here?" he asked again.

"I heard that you were here bringing in supplies and I wanted to see you." she said while trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Ok well I'm about to head back home because it looks like there's a storm coming in a couple of hours you welcome to ride along." he said putting on his hood.

"Of course." she said.

"Follow me then." he said giving his horse the nudge to get it moving.

Zelda follow beside him.

The two rode across the country side for a little while, as they ride across Zelda kept glancing at Link, the more she kept doing that, her feelings for him continue to flow.

Soon they arrived at Link's house but by the time they got there the clouds turn grey and the rumbling sounds of thunder was heard, both of them placed their horses in the stable and closed the door to be safe from the storm.

They got in and Link closed the door as the storm began to rage outside.

Zelda then went and sit down as Link got the fire going and began making some dinner since the storm was going to last for a while until morning.

Zelda watched at Link got some food and began making some dishes for them to eat, Link said he learn to make some meals while he was traveling freeing the divine beasts and manage to pick up some tricks.

After a few minutes Link has the meals ready and set them on the table.

Zelda got a look it wasn't like the ones at the castle but it did look good enough to eat.

Both began eating their food as the hour went by.

Both ate in silence as they had nothing to say without making things awkward.

Both had feelings for each other but didn't say anything because of what the other reaction would be.

As they finished their meals Link came by and collected their plates and cleaned it, when lightning strike and Zelda jumped and latched on to him.

Link felt his heart beating faster and turned to Zelda holding him at the storm rages outside.

He slowly turns around and faced the princess.

Both gazed in each other's eyes and their hearts beat faster for being close to each other.

Their thoughts racing through their minds, their hearts beating so loud, their bodies started trembling and their breathing become shallow and without warning Zelda did something that will change their relationship forever.

She kissed him on his lips.

A volcano erupted in Link as he felt Zelda's lips against his, the walls around his heart began to crumble and the feeling of love flooded through the cracks and spread through him.

He then gently pushed her back and then Zelda said what will forever change the relationship between them forever.

"I… love you Link." she said.

Link was speechless when Zelda said those words, he felt like turned to stone and Zelda wonders what is his response and was a little worried.

Link then acting on impulse pushed Zelda against the wall and smashed his lips against hers, it was fill with tenderness, compassion and love the kind that had been surging through him and now it was his turn to say those words.

"I love you too Zelda." he said after getting the courage to muster the words.

With both of them said that they love each other where do they go from this?

The answer will be showed next time.

To be continued.

Well that ends part 1 of this

Sorry to leave this on a cliffhanger but life tends to get in the way some times.

Part 2 of this will be worked on after Christmas has passed.

Now this is something I wanted to try and also it's been stuck in my head for a while.

Now if you excuse me I got another story to do

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later and have a merry Christmas


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone

How's it going?

Here's the next part of my Zelda story

I don't own any of this

Link and Zelda felt like their worlds collided they have just confess their feelings for each other and had their first kiss.

But one question remains where do they go from here?

Link brought Zelda to his bed and they both sit down.

Both of their hearts were beating fast as the tension grew.

Then Link asked the one question that he wants to know.

"How long you have been in love with me?" he asked.

"Since you saved me from the Yiga clan." she answered.

"Link I want to apologize for the way I took my anger and frustration on you when I couldn't make way in my research or access my power, it was wrong of me and it wasn't your fault." she said.

"I know Zelda." he said.

"I know it was hard to learn to summoning the power within you, after your mother the previous queen passed, it left a void in your heart and for the next few years you tried everything to awaken them but they won't be forced that way." he said.

"I know powers can be stubborn." she said.

"That's true." answered Link.

"When you defended me from the Yiga the way you came to my rescue and how you kept your stance and your courage reached out and touched my heart. I realize that you will always be there for me and the kingdom like our ancestors before and the more we spend time together the more I fall for you." said Zelda.

She scooted closer to Link.

"I thought I lost you after you fell in battle when Ganon launched his assault and you were taken to the shrine of resurrection to heal and I went to face Ganon and kept him in line for a century and as the years went by I never stopped loving you and when you and the champions came and defeat Ganon and release me from his clutches and I was able to seal him away forever, the nightmares that plagued Hyrule for centuries has ended and now the kingdom is rebuild peace has returned and now there's one more thing I want to do and that's spend my life with the one I love and that's you Link." she said.

"Why would you pick me Zelda, you're a princess and I thought a princess should be with a prince." said Link.

"Link I choose you because you are different from anyone else and you are the first person that I fell in love with as my ancestors did before." Zelda said before moving closer to Link's lips and pressed hers against it.

"That and I love you." she finished.

Link felt his face turning red and looked at her eyes he can see that they were fill with conviction and love and his heart beat a little faster.

Link felt something awakening in him and couldn't hold back and without warning he pulled Zelda in and smashed his lips against hers.

Zelda was taken aback by Link's kiss but she like it and kissed back.

Link pulled Zelda closer to him and laid her on the bed and was about to go further when he stopped and pulled back.

"Zelda I'm sorry I was about to do something that would spell trouble for us." he said regaining his senses.

"Look it's just that we just confess our feelings of love for each other and we were moving too fast." he continued.

"I guess you right we were caught up in the moment." she said.

"Look how about this we take our time one date at a time and let our relationship slowly grow and see where it takes us." said Link.

"That's a good idea." replied Zelda.

Link then got up and looked at the window and see the storm was still raging outside.

"Looks like it won't be till morning when the storm lets up better get some rest." he said.

He then went down stairs to give Zelda privacy and went in storage and changed into his boxers.

He waited for 10 minutes and slowly went back upstairs and saw Zelda was in her white dress the one she wears when she went to the springs and pray.

Both got in bed when lightning flashed making Zelda cling on to Link, he placed his hand on her head whispering soothing words to help calm her down.

Feeling better Zelda snuggled on Link's chest and both of them fall asleep as the storm rages.

By morning the storms have moved on and everything was calm once more.

Link and Zelda then woke up as the sun light crept in.

Both looked at each other and blushed and then kissed to say morning to each other.

After getting out of bed both got dressed and Link went down to make breakfast for 2.

After eating, they went and got their horses and Link escorted Zelda back to the castle.

It took a while to get there but they arrived at the gate.

"Well I'll see you around Zelda." said Link as he was about to turn and head back.

Zelda then grabbed Link's head and kissed him on the lips with so much passion that when she pulled back Link was speechless and he was blushing red.

"See you swords boy." she chuckled as she got her horse to head for the castle.

When she left Link nudged his horse and took off for the closest hill.

Zelda went to a window and saw Link heading for the closest hill and when he got there he got his horse on its hind legs and yelled "YEEEEEE-HAAAWWWW!" and sped on back to his home.

Zelda chuckled as she saw her new boyfriend headed off in the distance.

Link was happy as well as he got a new girlfriend and he confess his feelings and now the two were now dating.

Now the 2 had confess their feelings of love and become a couple, one wonders where the path for them goes from here.

Well as the old saying goes only time will tell.

To be concluded

Well that ends part 2

I know you all were expecting a lemon but I'm saving that for part 3

Now a heads up there will be a time skip

Also there will be a new story coming soon but it's a surprise

Well I'm off

R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone

Here's the last chapter of my Zelda story

Now as I said there will be some time skips

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

 **Hyrule 8 months later…**

Ever since they had their first kiss during that stormy night Link and Zelda decided to start a relationship but they kept it a secret.

Over the next 8 months they had a lot of dates going to lakes for a night under the stars, attending festivals, visiting the other tribes and having tons of fun and with each date their relationship grew stronger and bigger.

Whenever he's not dating Link did some odd jobs earing a lot of Rupees all over the land.

He was at his house doing some intense thinking.

He wrote his thoughts down in a journal.

He wrote down his latest entry.

"Dear journal it's been 8 months since Zelda and I started dating and I feel like a new part of me has grown. Ever since we kissed I felt a new part of my soul was born. The feeling of love was new to me, me in love of Zelda? I think I know how my ancestors felt when they found their love. But at the time we were preparing for Ganon's attack and I chose to hide them until after it was done, but I almost got killed and had to sleep for a century, wake up later, free the divine beasts, regain my memories and activating all the towers and shrines and getting the master sword was a tall order to fill, but my feelings for Zelda remained and after defeating Ganon and rescuing Zelda I felt I had the chance to pursue my feelings but a lot of stuff got in the way for the last 2 years. But now I can look forward to a future with Zelda and hope that this time peace will last."

He stopped writing and closed the journal up and put it in his desk.

He then looked to a small box and opened it, inside was a golden ring with ruby, sapphire, topaz, emerald, opal, diamond and amber gems in one, Link had it made with help of the Gerudos, he decided that it was time to ask Zelda the biggest question.

"I hope she say yes." he thought.

Just then someone knocked on the door.

He went to see and open to find a messenger."

"Message for Link." he said handing him a letter and left.

Link looked at the letter and opened it up to reveal a note made by Zelda.

He began reading it.

"Dear Link, if you are reading this it means you got this, you are hereby invited to a ball I'm throwing tomorrow night and I would love it if you come, everyone wants to meet the champion of Hyrule who slayed Ganon. The ball starts at 8 I hope you come."

(Love Zelda)

Link puts down the letter as he was finished.

"So tomorrow I'll do it then." he said.

Now he had to pick what he was going to wear?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Link was in his champion tunic and wearing his hood as he rode on his horse to the castle.

He left about 4 hours ago from Hateno village and made his way through the fields and passed by some monster camps but he managed to arrive at the castle just as the sun was about start setting across the skies.

He show the guards his invite and went to place his horse in the stable and then went inside.

He made his way to the main hall where everyone was gathered, he looked around for Zelda but he couldn't find her.

Just then a sound of horns was heard announcing the arrival of Zelda.

Link looked up at the staircase and coming down was Zelda with her hair in twin tails and in a bun, wearing some royal jewelry and wearing an elegant light blue dress with some silent princesses as a corsage and has some light make up on her as she radiate like a star.

Link couldn't help but turning red as he pulled down his hood, the beauty coming from Zelda made his heart raced.

As Zelda greet the guests, her eyes looked around hoping to see the one she wanted and they landed on Link.

Zelda walked up to Link and faced him.

Their eyes locked on each other not saying a word, until Zelda held her hand out and said.

"Would you like to dance Link?"

Link didn't say a word except extending his hand and accepting Zelda's.

Zelda then lead Link to the dance floor and had the music play.

They both did the waltz and did it slowly.

Link felt nervous as he danced with Zelda but pushed it down but he was still blushing when she laid her head on him.

The two danced for a while until the music stopped and everyone clapped.

After that Link excused himself and headed for the balcony leaving Zelda surprised.

Link was outside feeling relieved but a lot of thoughts hang above his head as he was second guessing his decisions.

"Man why I am second guessing my decisions, I mean, I came here to ask Zelda something but there's something in my mind that's keeping me from doing that. Why is it so hard to say those words? Maybe I should leave. After all she might be better off with a prince."

As Link was having conflicted emotions he didn't someone coming near him.

"Link?"

He turned to see Zelda standing there with a worried look on her face.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I needed some air." he said.

He didn't want to say the reason why he did that.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No." he lied.

"Link we known each other for a long time and I know there's something bothering you, tell me please?" she pleaded.

Link knew he couldn't keep it hidden and decided to come clean.

"Ok Zelda here's the thing, for the last 8 months we've been dating I never felt so happy in my life and the time we spent has fill my heart of love and joy and I never felt so much love in my life, after we defeated Ganon I thought I can act on my feelings for you, but then I started having second thoughts about what if you choose to be married to a prince or someone else, the thoughts plagued my mind for a while and I chose not to say anything, maybe that was the selfish part of me but I just couldn't tell you, I love you too much." he said.

Zelda was surprised when Link said that, she felt a wave of emotions surging through her and then her feet started moving by themselves and then she ran up to hugged a surprised Link.

"Link you are a dummy." she said.

"I told you there's one person I love and that's you, I don't know where you got those thoughts in your head but cast them away, I love you and only you with all my heart never forget it. Got it?" she said.

Link nodded.

"Thanks Zelda I needed that." he said.

Zelda smiled.

"Well since you are out here, there is something I want to tell you." he said.

"What is it Link?" she said puzzled.

"Zelda ever since we had our first kiss, I felt like I been reborn ever since I awoke 2 years back, for the last 8 months we dated I felt the feelings growing stronger and stronger and I had a feeling that maybe I wanted to go further so I saved up a lot and collected a lot of gems and went to the desert to have something made for this moment." he said.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he got down on one knee and pulled out the small box and opened it to reveal the ring.

Zelda was speechless and amazed at the same time, feeling the courage Link then said the words that will change everything.

"Princess Zelda of the Hyrule Kingdom will you marry me?" said Link.

Zelda felt tears running down her face and extended her left hand, Link then insert the ring on her finger.

"What do you say?"

Zelda then tackled Link to the ground and started kissing him all over.

"So I take that as a yes." said Link.

"Of course you knucklehead I will marry you!" she said happily.

Zelda then helped Link up and they kissed just as the fireworks went off and down below was a huge crowd celebrating the engagement of the princess and her knight.

Above the clouds of the kingdom was the spirits of the king and the former champions who were watching it.

"Well done Link I couldn't be more proud." said the king.

"Nice one little man." added Daruk.

"Well it's about time." said Revali.

"I am happy for both of them." chimed Mipha.

"Well my little birds are now as one." said Urbosa with a smirk.

They knew that a golden and bright future is coming for them and this time peace will reign as the spirits return to the heavens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be concluded

Well that ends part 1 of the finale

Sorry I thought I can finished this in one more chapter but I split the finale in two

The last one will be up before March comes

Also when I upload another chapter there will be something to explain one of my stories

Also I will be a bit busy on Friday because it's my mom's and aunt's birthday.

Well I best be off.

So Read and Review, no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	4. last one

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the last Zelda chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

 **1 year later…**

It was a grand day in Hyrule as the sun shine across the land it was the day of the wedding between Link and Zelda.

Last year after Link propose to Zelda everything was in full swing, both agreed to wait to get everything prepared.

During the preparations many people from other kingdoms have come to help and get things ready.

It took a long time but everything was ready.

Zelda was getting her wedding dress ready and Link had got his wedding clothes ready.

Zelda got her dress on, it was white and blue with decorated silent princess flowers on it, she had her hair tied in a bun and around her neck was a locket containing the picture of her, Link and the champions.

Riju her maid of honor told her it's time.

As for Link he was wearing his champion tunic and hood.

He was nervous, he was about to get married, he fought off against monsters, demons, giants and Ganon and this was a new thing for him.

Link felt like a dam ready to break, now he knows how his father felt when he got married to his mother.

But he crushed them because he's ready to spend his life with the one he loves.

He then left for the altar.

At the altar there was a huge crowd as everyone was gathered ready for the big one.

Link was already there with Sidon as his best man.

Soon the organ played as the doors flown opened as Zelda with her veil came in.

Everyone were in awe of her beauty including Link.

Zelda then joined up with Link with Impa as the honorary minster.

"Dearly beloveds we join here today to celebrate these two in marriage, if anyone think that these two should not get married speak now or forever hold your peace." she said.

No-one said a word.

"The rings." said Impa.

Both Sidon handed them the rings.

Link insert Zelda's and Zelda's insert Link's.

"Zelda do you take Link to be your husband?"

"I do." said Zelda.

"And Link do you take Zelda as your wife?"

"I… do." he answered.

"Now by the power vested in me and by the goddesses I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." said Impa.

Link pulled Zelda in for a kiss after lifting her veil.

Everyone cheered as the bells rang celebrating the new couple.

The spirits of the king and champions watched from the clouds smiling at them before disappearing.

5 hours later….

It was dark by the time Link and Zelda reach for Link's house.

Link kicked the door open and carried Zelda bridal style.

As they got in he kicked the door shut.

"You ready my love?" asked Link?  
"Shut up and let's get it on!" said Zelda.

Link carried Zelda up to his bed and thrown her and got on top.

They kiss as Link gets their clothes off and tossed them to the floor.

Zelda got a good look at Link's body, chiseled, cover in scars and being rough and was eyeing it.

Link got a look at Zelda's body as well slender yet curvy, ample breasts, long and slender legs and eyes shine like blue diamonds and golden hair.

Both lovers looked at each other sending signals it's time.

Both kissed as Link moved his cock in position and after some effort he put it in Zelda's royal pussy and started moving.

Zelda let out small moans before she got louder as Link increased his speed steadily.

Link let his instincts do the work as he moved around on Zelda, gently squeezing her breasts, using his tongue to lick her nipples, kissing her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to her stomach and other things.

The bed shook from their love making.

"Oh Link you're a magnificent beast." she said.

"You're like a goddess Zelda." he said back.

"I love you." they said to each other.

Link laid himself on top of Zelda and used his hips.

Both noticed the top of their hands were glowing in the shape of the tri-force one of courage, one of wisdom.

"Zelda let me ask you one question want to start a family?" asked Link still moving his hips.

"Yes Link I do." she answered.

"Time to go into high gear. YAH!" He said moving faster than before.

"Oh Link." gasped Zelda feeling Link's increased speed.

The two went at it for hours as Link was like the alpha male.

Zelda placed her hands on Link's back holding on as Link pounds her like no tomorrow, her hair spread across the bed.

They went at it for 9 rounds and this their 10th and last one even Link's stamina has to be empty sometime.

"Zelda I'm going to cum." said Link.

"So am I Link please let's become one!" she said.

Link went faster and faster feeling his cock getting bigger and then he kissed Zelda as he blew his load inside her hard.

Their bodies twitch as Link was filling her up and some his spunk went to one particular part of her.

After 20 minutes Link was done and pulled out of Zelda and sat up with Zelda following.

Zelda leaned her head against his chest as she placed her hands on her belly.

"I'm no longer a virgin and soon I'll be with child, our child." she said to Link.

"You will make a wonderful mom Zelda." said Link.

"You will be a kind and wise dad Link." said Zelda.

The two kissed one last time before getting in the covers and went to sleep with a smile on their faces.

3 months later…

At the Castle Link was there for a special ceremony.

According to the laws, whoever marries a princess becomes a prince who is in line to be king.

Since the last king perished 100 years ago, Link was then crowned as the new king of Hyrule with Zelda as his queen.

Zelda already has a bump on her belly showing that she is with child who will soon become heir to the throne.

Under their rule Link and Zelda ruled the lands and maintain peace with the tribes and promised to not let the mistakes of the past come back to haunt them again.

Link lead the armies protecting their homes and deal with any enemies while Zelda handle the diplomatic business.

But whenever they returned to the castle they always spend time together for years to come.

18 years later…

Link and Zelda were now in their 30's, Link grew a beard and Zelda looked like an older version of herself.

They had 4 kids 2 boys and 2 girls.

Their daughters are named Mipha and Urbosa and the boys are Daruk and Revali after the previous champions.

Mipha was a lot like Zelda who was concern with others. Urbosa was alike her father and mother caring for others and protecting. Daruk was like a loveable big guy strong with a big heart like his namesake and Revali was one hell of an archer, he was a bit cocky but he cares for his family and people.

Link has given them the powers of the champions he earned after freeing their spirits from Ganon years ago and was given weapons like the champions had.

Link felt like for a long, long time he was truly happy and had everything he could have dreamed.

His and Zelda's kids have grown up and became very fine people and the Sheikah tribe who protects the kingdom was welcomed back and their numbers grew and they promised to not let their tech consumed them lest they want the Yiga clan to come back.

One day Link was in the throne room holding the weapon he used to slay Ganon 21 years back the Master Sword.

Now that peace has come, he knew his time as the hero of this timeline was done, so he had one last thing to do, he grabbed the slate and used it to teleport to the forest where he first found the sword and walked up to the pedestal.

The great Deku tree spoke.

"So the one who bears the spirit of the hero, I know you came here for one reason to place your sword back in the pedestal to rest since your time as the hero is done." he said.

Link nodded.

"Very well since Hyrule is save, placed the sword back in the stone, and it will remain there until the next time." he said.

Link held the blade in his hands and with one last thrust he plunged the sword into the pedestal and it glowed meaning it was back where it belongs until the next time it's needed once again.

Link then said thank you and goodbye to everyone in the forest as he used the slate to take him back to the castle.

When he got back, he went to find Zelda who was in her study.

Link told her what he did and handed the slate back to her.

The two walked out to the balcony as the sun was setting.

They knew their task is complete but as long history is, there will be evil that threatens the peace and the princess who carries the blood of the goddess and the warrior who bear the spirit of the hero, Hyrule will always be save for generations.

But for now Link and Zelda watch the sun sets remembering what happened over the last few years.

They endured many hardships and the challenges but they managed to overcome it.

They wonder what their future will bring in the coming years, whatever the challenge they'll face it together.

"I love you Zelda." said Link.

"I love you too Link." said Zelda.

They kissed as the sun sets on the horizon.

Above them was spirits of the King and the champions who came to see them one last time.

"Goodbye Link take care of my daughter." said the king.

"Take care of my little bird." added Urbosa.

"I wish you the happiness for your lives." said Mipha.

"Bye little Guy." said Daruk.

"Take care." finished Revali.

And one by one they left and take their enteral rest as the couple below them enjoy their lives for ages to come.

End

Well that ends this story

I hope you enjoy it

I plan to do more Zelda stories but for later.

Now I can work on my other ones

And honestly I wish there was a new Zelda game where Link and Zelda finally kiss.

Also I'll finish two of my other stories.

Next there will be a one shot Naruto story.

After that I will be working one of my stories till May.

Now if you will excuse me I'm off to get some rest.

So read and review no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later

Also happy Groundhog Day


End file.
